What A Wonderful Life
by Cable Addict
Summary: After a day out with his family, Tony realizes what a wonderful life he has.


**Characters: Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David-DiNozzo, Ian DiNozzo, Violet DiNozzo, Kyle DiNozzo and Maxx DiNozzo  
Genre: Family/Romance  
Pairings: Tony/Ziva  
Rating:  
Seasons:  
Word count:  
Challenge: 'Snow Challenge' issued by sondheimmcgeek on NFA**

--

Small white flakes of snow fell down from the sky one December afternoon, covering the streets and grounds of Washington DC. In a small suburb, a family of five, and a dog, was playing outside in their back yard.

"Ah! Vi!" The father, Tony DiNozzo, yelled as his 7-year-old daughter hit him in the back with a snowball.

"Sorry Daddy!" She yelled back, smirking slightly. Her mother, Ziva David-DiNozzo, winked at her and Violet let out a small giggle.

"Ziva!" Tony whined. "Did you tell her to do that?"

Ziva shook her head. "No Tony, I did not." She tried hard to hide the fact that the corners of her mouth were twitching up in a grin.

"You're lips say no, but your eyes say yes." Tony grinned and Ziva smiled.

"Oh, let her have her fun!" As soon as this phrase left her mouth, she was hit in the back with a ball of snow. "Hey!" She yelled as she whipped around and was met with the sight of a giggling 5-year-old.

"Nice shot Kyle!" Tony yelled.

Ziva glared and reached down to grab a handful of snow.

"Ziva." Tony warned, backing away from his wife, his hands raised in the air. "Ziva, I'm weaponless."

"That is too bad Tony." She replied as she threw the ball and it hit him in the middle of his chest.

"Ah!" He fell to the ground. "I've been hit!" He put a gloved hand to his head. "I'm losing blood! I'm so cold!" He started to shake violently. Violet and Kyle giggled and even Ziva let out a chuckle. Violet and Kyle laughed even harder when Maxx the dog ran over and began to lick Tony's face. "Ugh! Dog germs! Get me hot water! Get me disinfectant!"

"Aw Dad do you always have to be such a drama queen?" 12-year-old Ian asked as he ran up to his father.

Tony ignored his eldest son's comment. "Maxx, go get Ian! Go get him!" Maxx turned his attention to the 12-year-old and ran after him. "Atta boy Maxx!" Tony laughed as he struggled to get up.

"You are an evil man." Ziva said as she walked over to help her husband up.

Tony grinned wickedly. "I know." She pulled on her outstretched hand, pulling her down on top of him. The two wrestled for a minute before somehow, their lips met.

"Eww!" Ian called out. "Get a room, will ya?"

Tony picked up a handful of snow. "Why don't you go to your room!" Ian made a face and ran to cover his little brother and sister's eyes.

"I have an idea!" Kyle announced a few minutes later.

"You do?" Ziva asked and the little boy nodded. "And what would that be?"

"Snowball fight!" He grinned and his green eyes flashed mischievously.

"I'm down!" Ian yelled.

"Me too!" Tony grinned.

Ziva and Violet looked at each other and shrugged.

"How do we play?" Violet asked and Ian laughed.

"Are you kidding? You don't know how to have a _snowball fight_?"

Violet shook her head.

"Jeeze. You are such a girl!"

Violet's eyes darkened and in the blink of an eye had thrown a snowball at her big brother.

"Ow!" He yelped as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ok! I take it back!"

Violet smirked and walked over to join her father and little brother.

"First," Ian announced, "we choose team captains." He studied the four people that were standing in front of him. "Mom and Dad will be captains." He thought for a minute. "Wait, scratch that." His eyes flashed darkly. "Boys against girls."

"Yeah!" Kyle agreed, jumping up in the air slightly.

"Wait!" Violet cried, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You guys will win because you have more people. That isn't fair."

"Sure it is." Ian replied quickly. "You and Mom get Maxx on your team."

Tears began to roll down Violet's cheeks. "Ian!" She shrieked and ran to the other side of the yard.

Ziva sent her eldest son a glare before hurrying after her daughter. "Vi," She called and Violet turned around, "it will be ok. Are you forgetting that Mommy used to work for Mossad?" She smirked and her eyes flashed. Violet grinned and shook her head. "We will kick their butts all over this yard." She put her hand out. "Are you with me?" Violet grinned and put her hand on top of her mother's.

"Get ready to die!" Violet screamed across the yard and Ziva laughed.

20 minutes later both teams had their forts built and a nice number of snowballs made.

"Are you ready?" Tony called across the yard and Ziva nodded.

"On your marks…" Ian began.

"Get set…" Violet continued.

"Go!" Kyle yelled.

Balls of snow flew across the yard and screams of delight came from both sides, Maxx barking along. Tony was the first to get hit, Violet was the second, Ian the third and Ziva was fourth. Kyle had an advantage because of his small size, but this only lasted for a few moments. Violet's main focus was her big brother, while Ziva focused on her husband, not wanting to harm her sons.

Minutes of flying snow passed before someone decided that they had had enough.

"Stop!" Ian yelled. "Violet! Stop! I mean it!" He cried as his sister continued to throw ball after ball at him.

"Vi, I think that that is enough." Ziva finally said after watching in amusement as her son tried to dodge the balls.

Violet sighed dramatically before nodding.

"Why did you have us stop Ian?" Ziva called across the yard.

Ian took a deep breath. "I surrender."

"Aw!" Tony cried, throwing a snowball down on the ground. Ian turned to his father.

"Sorry Dad, I'm just tired." As if on cue, he yawned.

"Me too." Kyle agreed as his mitten clad hands rubbed at his eyes.

"I'm not!" Violet defended as she tried to muffle a yawn. "Ok, maybe I am."

"Let's go get warmed up. Maybe have a fire and watch a movie?" Tony suggested and Ziva nodded.

Minutes later the DiNozzo kids were all curled up on the couch asleep with Tony and Ziva sitting on in the armchair watching 'It's A Wonderful Life'. As Tony glanced around at his kids, his wife and even his dog, he couldn't help but agree. It _was_ a wonderful life.


End file.
